The Search
by Clyde Carrasco
Summary: Please review this adventurous tale MMPR X-over
1. Chapter 1

The East High gym was packed with students cheering on the basketball team

The East High gym was packed with students cheering on the basketball team. The game was tied with only 15 seconds left as the teams huddled up during a time out. East High's start player Troy Bolden wasn't listening, however, to his coach as he shouted instructions in the team's huddle. Troy's eyes were on his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, as she and the other East High cheerleaders started a routine in the middle of the court. Gabriella and her friend Sharpay Evans had just joined the cheer team. Troy loved seeing Gabby in her uniform which consisted of a white sleeveless top with "East" in red script, red skirt with white pleats, white knee high socks and white tennis shoes. Her smile alone could have lit up the whole gymnasium as she raised her pom poms to lead the fans in supporting their team.  
"Are you listening Troy?" his coach shouted.

Before he could answer, the cheers of the crowd were replaced by screams and shouts and mass hysteria. 15 dark clothed aliens had somehow materialized in the gym, causing panic as the crowd hurried and pushed their way out of the gym.

"Doom Warriors", Troy whispered to himself.

He looked over and nodded at his teammate Chad Danforth.

The gym had all been cleared out. Besides the invading Doom Warriors, all that remained were 5 students, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Sharpay's brother Ryan, who was the basketball score keeper.

The teenagers assumed fighting stances as they were surrounded by the hissing faceless creatures. They had battled them before but this was the first time they were attacked at school. Even though the teens put up a valiant fight, they were too far outnumbered. Troy, Chad and Ryan were on their stomachs, pinned to the floor, trying to get their arms free to continue fighting. A Doom Warrior had both of Sharpay's arms pinned behind her back while another was finishing wrapping rope around her ankles. Quickly he wrapped more rope around her torso, tying her arms to her sides. Another aliens slapped a large piece of tape over her mouth. She was then dropped to the floor, where she desperately but unsuccessfully tried to get free. Meanwhile Gabby had been tied in the same manner. As she was about to be gagged, she shouted "Troy .." but couldn't continue as the tape was securely fastened. Troy managed to free and arm and shout "Gabby" but he was quickly subdued again.

Just then a brilliant red and yellow light flashed. Replacing the light was a large long bearded man standing in the middle of the gym, laughing at the top of his lungs.

He wore a long dark cloak and carried a tall gold encrusted cane.

"Moldar", Ryan snickered.

The boys struggled harder to get free but the aliens grip was too much. The girls also struggled but their movements were limited as well.

Moldar spoke.

"Silly, silly boys, it seems my team has won this game."

"You may have the upper hand now, Moldar, but we're not finished", Troy shouted.

"Don't you see the time clock ? It's at zero. There's no time left. I won this game. And now it's time to collect my trophies. "

With that Moldar pointed his cane at the tightly bound Sharpay. The blonde cheerleader disappeared in a flash of red and yellow light.

"NOOOOOO", the boys shouted in unison.

Moldar then turned towards Gabby and raised his cane. Troy mustered all of his strength and broke free of his captors. He rose to the floor and ran towards Moldar. The light flashed from his cane in the direction of the dark haired cheerleader. Troy dove at Moldar but only grabbed air as in that instant, Moldar, all of the Doom Warriors and his girlfriend Gabby disappeared from the gym. Where did they go. Would the ever be seen or heard from again ?

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	2. Chapter 2

The East High gym was packed with students cheering on the basketball team

**The Search Chapter Two**

Troy looked at Chad and then at Ryan in stunned silence. Chad was staring at the spot where, until a few moments ago, Gabriela had been. Ryan was trying to keep from sobbing. Troy swallowed hard and spoke slowly.

"We have to get to the command center. Maybe Boredon was able to track them."

They teleported to the command center.

"Boredon !!", Troy shouted upon arrival. "Were you able to track where Moldar took Gabriela and Sharpay?"

"Troy, we're trying to track them now but they scrambled their movements," the big, glass enclosed head said, "and then they all disappeared behind some kind of force field."

"Iyiyi, how will we ever find them?" Boredon's robot assistant, Yippee, squeaked.

Troy glared at Yippee. "We will find them. I am not giving up until we do. And I'm not letting any of you give up either !"

"Troy man", Chad said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Ease up on Yippee. He wants to find the girls as bad as you do. We're all in this together, once we know  
that we are, We're all stars, And we see that, we're all in this together, and it shows, when we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true."

"You're right man. I'm sorry Yippee, I'm just, just so upset."

"That's ok, Troy. That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world."

"Wildcats Number One".

Boredon spoke up. "Now Troy, do you remember anything at all that Moldar said, that may give us a clue as to what his plan was ?"

"Let's see, he said time had run out and his team had won this game, and …"

"And what else?"

Troy's face sunk, he swallowed hard, looking at the anticipating faces in the command center.

"He said it was time to collect his trophies"

"Oh no, poor Gabriella, poor Sharpay," Yippee stammered.

Boredon spoke up. "It seems Moldar wants to keep them imprisoned somewhere. We just have to find out where."

Ryan suddenly smiled. "And a trophy is something you keep. You don't destroy it. So we know they're still alive."

Troy looked up at the ceiling. "Let's just hope he hasn't done anything else to them. Hold on girls, we'll find you."

**To be Continued …..**


	3. Chapter 3

The East High gym was packed with students cheering on the basketball team

**The Search Chapter Three**

Meanwhile, in an unknown outpost, far, far away …

In a dark dungeon, Sharpay and Gabriella struggled. Their arms were spread-eagled above them, chained to a cold stone wall. They were still dressed in their East High cheerleading uniforms, but their morphers had been removed.

"How will ever get out of here?" Sharpay cried.

Gabriella replied, "Don't worry Sharpay. Troy will do anything he can to find us. He won't quit until we're rescued."

Sharpay swallowed hard. "I just hope it's sooner rather than later. I don't want to think about what Moldar might have planned for us."

Just then, the stone wall across from them moved, and in walked in Moldar and two of his minions.

**To be Continued …..**


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review !!!


End file.
